


We are the best at what we do

by DragonSgotenks



Series: ABO Bingo 2020: Brand New [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mild Praise Kink, Omega Dean, Oral Knotting, PWP without Porn, Rough Sex, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSgotenks/pseuds/DragonSgotenks
Summary: Omega Dean helps his Alpha Castiel relax after a hard day at work.Bingo Square filled: Cock Warming
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: ABO Bingo 2020: Brand New [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727326
Comments: 18
Kudos: 396





	We are the best at what we do

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Finally getting around to another A/B/O bingo square! This is pure smut so if you're looking for plot you're going to be sadly disappointed. 
> 
> Also would like to remind y'all that unless otherwise stated each installment of this series stands alone. They are however all linked by titles! This one comes from the song "Okay I believe you but my tommy gun don't" by BRAND NEW.
> 
> Thank you as always to my amazing beta Beatrix_Kiddo 😍😍😍
> 
> Please enjoy! 😊

* * *

Dean sighed contentedly as his Alpha ran his fingers gently through the Omega's short hair, blunt nails scratching lightly against his scalp. It was so soothing, he could fall asleep just like this, even with his sore knees and full mouth. Dean's head rests against the inside of Castiel's clothed thigh while he holds the silky softness of his Alpha's cock safe and warm in his mouth. Cas isn't hard, not anymore anyways. When his Alpha had come home tense and frustrated from work, sitting on the couch without so much as removing his tie, Dean had been all too happy to strip naked and drop to his knees in an effort to help Cas relieve a little stress.

Dean looks up at Castiel through his lashes. Earlier when he'd let Cas knot his mouth, his eyes had watered fiercely as Dean had tried to milk his Alpha for every last drop without choking. Now the tear tracks were dry and his face a little itchy from the salt left behind on his skin, his lashes dark and damp. Cas is staring down at him adoringly as he keeps up with the soft strokes through his hair.

"My good boy, my sweet Dean, you look so beautiful like this, so perfect for me."

Dean shivers under the praise. He loves it when his Alpha calls him a good boy. Slowly he starts to feel Cas' cock growing inside his mouth again. After his Alpha's knot had deflated enough to slip out of Dean's jaws, Cas had given him a 15-minute break, where he used his tongue to chase the taste of come from Dean's mouth, before ordering the Omega back to his knees to keep the Alpha's cock warm until he was ready to fuck Dean's throbbing, slick hole proper.

Now that the Omega could feel his Alpha's dick swelling once again, he felt the low hum of want in his belly turn to all out need. He wants his Alpha always, wishes he could spend all the hours of the day stuffed full of Castiel's cock. Cas has already promised to put a pup in Dean's belly with his next heat, a reward for the Omega's patience after his Alpha insisted on buying a home and establishing a career before they started their family.

The soft strokes through his hair become sharp tugs as Castiel grows to full hardness inside the warm cavern of Dean's mouth, his Alpha guiding him to drag his lips up and down the rigid shaft. Cas lets out a small growl before releasing his grip.

"Come here Dean, up in my lap."

Dean comes off Castiel's dick with a lewd pop and scrambles up from his aching knees, legs wobbling like a newborn colt, to straddle his Alpha. Dean's legs have to spread wide to accommodate Castiel's thick thighs, the rough catch of fabric against his skin coupled with the press and slide of his Alpha's cock between his slick ass cheeks sending shivers through his entire body. Big hands come to rest on Dean's narrow hips, and he lets his head fall back on a moan when Cas' warm mouth latches onto a sensitive nipple, biting just enough to sting before soothing the bud with a swipe of tongue. Dean gasps and buries his hands in the Alpha's dark hair to keep Cas from moving away.

After a few minutes, Cas trails kisses to the other side of Dean's chest, giving the same attention to his other nipple. Slick is pooling under Dean, and he spares a brief thought for Castiel's poor dry cleaner as his hips start rocking, desperately seeking friction against Castiel's bare stomach where the unbuttoned white dress shirt his Alpha wears to work has parted. Cas' thumbs find purchase in the canyons of Dean's hips while the rest of his fingers curve around to grip the Omega's ass. The Alpha pulls his cheeks apart allowing the cool air of the room to hit his wet entrance, drawing a needy whimper from the Omega before the hot flesh of Cas' cock slides back over it like a brand.

"Please Alpha, please don't tease."

Cas releases his nipple with a groan and kisses his way up to Dean's neck, nuzzling his mating scar before covering it with his mouth and sucking a dark mark over it. Dean jerks in Castiel's grasp, a sharp whine clawing out of his throat. 

"Fuck Alpha,  _ please _ ."

"Don't worry, my sweet Omega..." Cas rumbles into his ear. "I'm going to take such good care of you."

Cas slides a hand back to brush fingers through Dean's slick, pressing lightly against his rim until the Omega is rocking back trying to spear himself on his Alpha's hands. Dean is a panting, slicking mess when Cas finally,  _ finally _ , works a single finger into his ass. Dean could sob with relief, but it's not enough. Even after Cas works him open on another thick finger, it's not enough. Dean won't be satisfied until he's stuffed full of his Alpha's seed and plugged up with his fat knot.

Dean's face is pressed hard into Cas' neck so he can breath in his Alpha's scent, the notes of sandalwood thick with arousal. Even Dean's own soft rose scent has bloomed enough to be picked up, and the two scents together were enough to send a fresh wave of slick gushing over his Alpha's fingers. The Omega could barely speak, too overcome with need and pleasure, as Cas worked his fingers into Dean over and over again.

He's so far gone, Dean doesn't even realize Cas has removed his fingers until he feels the blunt pressure of his Alpha's cockhead pressing against his fluttering rim. He's being absolutely split in two by the agonizingly slow press of Castiel's cock filling him up. Dean is sweating and begging for his Alpha to hurry up and fuck him, but Cas grips his hips tight enough to bruise and forces Dean to hold still. After what feels like an eternity Cas bottoms out, Dean's ass sitting flush in his lap, cock so deep Dean can feel it in his guts. 

"So good Dean, so wet for me. Show me how much you want my knot, baby."

Dean doesn't need to be told twice: shifting his weight to his knees, he grabs Cas' shoulders and starts to bounce. There's so much slick, it only takes a couple of bounces for the burn and stretch to fade to a wet sloppy glide. Cas' hands stroke across his body before coming up to pluck at his chest making Dean grind down hard as pleasure shoots straight to his drooling dick. Cas is branding him with his mouth, leaving trails of bruises that Dean will carefully catalog in the morning, pressing into them as he jerks himself off in their bed while his Alpha is at work.

As good as all this is, Dean still wants  _ more _ . With a little effort, he's able to get his feet under him and a grip on the back of the couch behind Castiel's head. With his new leverage Dean is able to lift up until just the wide-flared head of his Alpha's cock remains inside before dropping down hard, making them both cry out. But Dean doesn't spare any time to adjust before lifting up again, his insides sucking Cas' cock on the way up only to open again as he impales himself back down. He grinds against the beginning swell of his Alpha's growing knot. It's almost enough, almost.

Dean tries, he really does, but his body has been through the ringer. His biceps bulge has he white knuckles the back of the couch and his thighs burn hot as he keeps up the punishing pace he set for himself. Castiel's hands have settled low on his ass to help support his weight while he ravages every inch of skin he can reach with his mouth. The Omega wants nothing more than to ride his Alpha's cock until he drags both of them over the edge, but he's fading and when he sags against Cas with a sob, his Alpha takes pity on him. 

Castiel gets one strong arm across Dean's back and the other under the Omega's ass before he rises to his feet. The display of shear Alpha strength has Dean dripping slick all the way to their bedroom. Cas carefully lays Dean out on top of the soft comforter, pressing gentle kisses along his jaw and over the fresh tears Dean hadn't even known he'd shed, all the while telling the green-eyed man how good and precious and loved he was.

Quickly Cas removes his remaining clothes before reaching out and carefully turning Dean over until he was presenting. Dean lets out a needy sound, dropping to his shoulders with his arms tucked under his body. Cas doesn't make him wait long, the bed dipping under the Alpha's weight as he drapes himself over Dean's body, guiding his cock back to the Omega's gaping entrance and pushing in without hesitation. Dean's body clenches around the fat cock on instinct, drawing his Alpha in easily while he pants out his pleasure into the mattress. 

" _ Fuck,  _ Dean, you're going to be the death of me, Omega."

With that, Cas grips Dean's hips, pulls out, and slams back in hard enough to slide Dean up the bed, punching out a loud groan from the Omega. Cas sets a punishing pace, chasing his release as his knot swells and starts to tug on Dean's sensitive rim. Dean is past the point of speech as he presses back to meet Castiel's thrusts, babbling nonsense as his orgasm builds higher and higher. 

Cas' rhythm falters as his knot begins to catch until he finally slams in and locks with Dean. A warm hand wraps around Dean's neglected dick and the Omega cries out, painting the sheets with his spend after only a few tugs of his Alpha's hand. Dean's channel starts milking his Alpha's knot with his orgasm, causing Cas to growl low as he grinds against Dean's ass and finally comes, filling the Omega with wave after wave of potent Alpha seed. 

On pure instinct, Cas' hips continue to thrust gently against Dean as his hindbrain attempts to get his come as deep as possible, trying to fuck his Omega full of pups even outside of heat. Dean shudders through the aftershocks of his orgasm and the consistent rocking inside him. 

With a groan, Cas topples them over to their sides, wrapping strong arms around Dean and cradling him close, nuzzling into his neck to take in deep pulls of the Omega's satisfied scent. Dean burrows back into his Castiel's chest with a happy purr. One of Cas' big hands settles low on his stomach where his Alpha come has caused a slight swelling.

"Feeling better, Alpha?" Dean asks a little smugly.

Cas chuckles and nips at his shoulder softly. "Much better my love, you always know just what I need."

Dean positively glows at his Alpha's words. All his life, Dean has had to present himself as a strong independent Omega who didn't care what anyone thought. Taking care of his Alpha brother, working in an Alpha-dominate field like mechanical engineering, even just hanging with friends, Dean had never felt like he could let his softer Omega side show. Not until he fell for Cas. Only his mate got to see this part of Dean, where all he wanted was to be a good Omega. Only Cas got all of Dean, and the Alpha treated him like a treasure for it.

Feeling like the luckiest Omega in the world, Dean threads his fingers through his Alpha's where they rest against his swollen abdomen and dreams of the day he’s swollen with more than just Alpha come. Cas has drifted off into a light doze, snoring quietly, and Dean sighs happily as he shuts his eyes.

"Love you, Cas."

Dean can feel Cas smile against the bare skin of his shoulder.

"Mmnn, love you too, Dean."

  
  



End file.
